


Mighty Fine Men

by SuchBooshut



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchBooshut/pseuds/SuchBooshut
Summary: The Men leave to play a ball game, the Women are bored. At least until they see the state their men return in.
Relationships: Camille Saroyan/Arastoo Vaziri, Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Mighty Fine Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lister4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lister4eva/gifts).



> So I am being coerced in posting this. It has literally been on my hardrive for a decade and Lister4eva is a douche and kept bugging me to post it. It is only edited a little as both of us are bad with punctuation. Read at your own Peril.
> 
> P.S - It is not Timeline Compatable.

Dr Brennan had a sharp analytical mind, sorting through the evidence in front of her she realized something was missing. The file and inventory, she needed to add to it with her findings and without it that task was impossible, but it was all that was stopping her from storing the remains or allowing them to be sent back to their family and the case files to be sent to Ms Julian. Picking up her cell-phone she walked into her office and pressed speed dial, but the ringing continued unanswered, leaving a message she went back to the platform to write the things up she needed to and decided she would add them to the case when she had time.

Angela Montenegro was bored, they didn't have a case and she had finished two of the reconstructions she was asked to do from Limbo, tapping her foot on the floor she decided she would go see her best friend, her boyfriend was out with Booth, Wendell and Arastoo. So it was either Bren or Cam and she chose her best friend. Walking out onto the platform she saw the very two people she needed to see.

"Hey Bren, Cam" she greeted,

"Hello Ange" they both replied, Cam looking up at her,

"I'm bored" Angela stated matter of fact after it looked like her presence wasn't going to discourage her friends from their work,

"Have you done the reconstruction I asked you to do?" Dr Brennan asked, looking at Angela for the first time since she appeared on the platform.

"Yeah, I finished both, I'm running them through every database we have and I've programmed my phone so that I will get an alert if it finds anything, so I was wondering if you girls want to go to lunch" Angela asked hope oozing out of her.

"Well I have a lot of work to do" Dr Brennan tried excusing herself out of it but Cam took that possibility away,

"You have finished nearly everything you needed to do, you have just finished the write up, you can't add it to the file until Booth delivers it so come on, let's go to lunch" Cam and Angela looked at Bren pointedly and she put down her pen and nodded, the three women walked to their offices and collected their coats and purses. on their way back through the lab they asked security to let them know if anyone called asking for them, turning towards the main doors to the lab all three women froze.

A breathy wow left Angela's lips as her eyes wandered over the men stood in front of her, Cam nodded in agreement and Dr Brennan stayed silent, her brain not quite sure if she was dreaming.

Booth, Hodgins, Wendell and Arastoo had strolled in and were completely oblivious to their audience, the four men were animatedly replaying to each other the parts of the game they had been involved in, all four effectively forgetting they had all been present. 

The women watched as the men in front of them continued describing what had transpired, Dr Brennan noticed that Booth seemed to have some blood smeared lightly on his forehead, what looked like finger marks where someone with a muddy hand had grabbed his shoulder, leaving a trail over the muscles that seemed to be straining like they needed to escape from an invisible force. His white t-shirt clinging to him for dear life and his cargo pants dropped low, showcasing his amazingly well built structure. Swinging his arms wildly as he imitated a play that must have been particularly amazing considering the other men's reactions, dried mud tarnishing the undoubtedly silky skin underneath and his usually almost infuriatingly neat hair was tousled. She was dying to run her fingers through it, his sweaty face and neck looking delicious enough to lick. Dr Brennan shivered slightly, unbuttoning her jacket in an ill-fated attempt to cool herself down. Her eyes glancing over the other men conversing with Booth, the heat rising in her only seemed to get worse, her eyes returning to Booth to continue gazing over his disheveled state. 

Angela Montenegro looked at her boyfriend and the intent in her eyes were obvious to anyone who looked, he was in a similar state to Booth, his muscles straining the vest he was wearing, the damp material defining his abs and pecks deliciously, the band of his boxers visible as he stretched and knowing what was waiting for her in the wrapping that were his trousers only increased the feeling in her stomach. 

Dr Cam Saroyan was dazed, the man she was secretly seeing was causing an almost predatory look in her eyes to appear, the dark skin of his arms and shoulders defined by the dried mess that had caked them. His t-shirt ripped, the gash in the material providing a window to his torso, the abs silky and coated in a fins sheen of sweat that meant the excursion of his body had been high and the adrenalin pumped through his system had only heightened the pulsing of his muscles that were showcased. 

Wendell Bray was the first to notice the women stood leering almost obscenely at the their targets, he breathed a sigh of relief that they weren't looking at him like a prime steak ready to be devoured. He felt his cheeks heat, staining red when the sigh he had released seemed to draw their attention and the women zeroed in on him appreciatively. Feeling like he was a sideshow his flight instinct kicked in as he edged behind the men in front of him, causing the women to smile at his shyness.

Booth became aware of the situation when he noticed Wendell edging behind him, looking up he noticed three women paying very close attention to them. Like lions stalking prey, clearing his throat everyone began paying attention and the three women under the steady gaze of the men in front of them shook themselves slightly and once again turned into the Anthropologist and the Pathologist. The wicked smile stayed on Angela's face, with unabashed straight-forwardness, Dr Brennan turned to Wendell again.

"Mr. Bray, I suggest you go and see you girlfriend, we have little work to do and I think Dr Saroyan will be in agreement that you are not needed for the rest of the day." 

"Oh and Wendell, don't change first, or clean up in any way, just as you are show up at her apartment" Wendell blushed at Angela's statement but looked puzzled, "Trust me she will love you for it" Angela smiled knowingly at him and had to hold back a laugh as she watched him scurry off almost running from the look's that were back on her friends faces when she had addressed his state. Angela then walked up to her boyfriend and whispered something in his ear, he grabbed her arm and pulled her giggling out of the lab barely having time to explain to Cam that they wouldn't be in for the rest of the day either.

"Mr Vasiri, I am think its erm... only right that the same... courtesy be offered to you also, you may have the rest of the er... day." Cam could hardly get the sentence out of her mouth as the thoughts that were running through her head over took her brain.

"I will walk you out Dr Saroyan" Arastoo smirked at his boss/girlfriend and held his arm out to her, her uncooperative brain unable to form anymore words she took his arm mutedly and walked out of the building with him.

That left Booth and Brennan looking at each other, the doctor not being able to organize her thoughts whilst her partner, the perfect specimen of a man in front of her just stood there. A slight smirk gracing his features, if she was thinking clearly she would have realized his smirk was directed at her inability to pull her eyes away from him.

"Bones, you ok there" when she looked into his eyes, she held his stare only briefly as she swore he could read her mind, clearing her throat and her mind she answered him.

"Yes Booth, I was just leaving for lunch actually" she noticed her friends had left her, "But it looks like I will be dining alone, now that they have deserted me for their basic urges." 

"Well Bones, why don't you come with me, we can collect the paperwork, get some takeout and do the files together."

"That seems satisfactory, I already have the needed paperwork in my bag, do you need anything from your office?"

"No its all at my apartment." 

They made their way to his SUV and without argument Bones climbed into the passenger seat, the drive to Booth's apartment was quicker than expected. It wasn't until later that Dr Brennan realized she hadn't been paying attention to the road at all. Her attention was on Booth and how his sleek arms seemed to command the vehicle to do what he wanted, steering caused the muscles in his arms to pulse and contract and the display that was usually covered by his FBI suits, became mesmerizing. 

Parking the car snapped her out of her dirty thoughts and she followed him mutely up the stairs to his apartment door and inside. Once inside he reached into the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water, she took the one that was handed to her, the cold a welcome change for her heated skin. Unable to tear her eyes from Booth she watched with utter fascination as he untwisted the cap off his and his Adams apple bobbed as the cool liquid poured down his throat. Licking her lips slightly as her brain wondered what it would be like to suck on the hollow of his throat her imagination providing her with the possible outcome. Both the groans that she would illicit from him and the feeling of his lips, cool from the water meeting hers. Not realizing how dangerous her next statement would be she spoke,

"Booth you have to change, and ... shower, I can't keep looking at you like this." Booth taken aback slightly by her statement faltered in his reply.

"What do you mean Bones?"

"I can't hold a serious conversation with you whilst you are wearing that shirt... and the state that you are in is only making it worse." her sentenced ended in the air as he stepped forward to place the bottle of water on the counter behind her. With a cocky smile on his face he reached behind him, grabbed the neck of his t-shirt and pulled, sliding the material off and letting it drop to the floor between them. Stepping closer to her he held her gaze, she was defiant that she wasn't going to look, but ultimately failed. Without permission her eyes followed the definition of his torso, sliding down towards his belly button and below where a small trail of hair disappeared into the material of his trousers.

"Is that better Bones?" he whispered, his voice deep and startlingly husky.

"Yes" she replied in a barely audible sigh, his scent drifting over her even more so now his skin was hit with the open air around them. It enticed her forward and his breath hitched audibly as her finger tips grazed over his abs, and with torturously slow movements her hands ran up his sides and over his shoulders to his neck. Hers eyes met his and the intensity scared her.

Booth held his breath as the woman he had fantasized about since meeting decided what she was going to do about his half naked state in his kitchen. Closing the small gap between them his partner pressed her lips softly to his and his instincts took over. He didn't even hesitate to lift her, the water bottles tumbled over as her backside hit them. Neither cared as they explored each other with tongues and teeth. Bones squeaked a little when he lifted, pulling away to gasp at the ceiling. Booth began to trace a map along her jaw with his lips, one large hand tangled in her hair to keep her eyes on the ceiling and all of her neck exposed to him. Searching for spots that had her hands tensing and releasing on his shoulders was his new goal in life, making her pant harder as he found exactly what he was looking for. A soft spot under her ear, sensitive and jumping with the blood rushing through her veins. Bones groaned as his teeth sunk in to her neck, one of her hands flew up into his hair and gripped hard. 

Brennan was in heaven. Aware that his Alpha Male tendencies had flared up and he was effectively marking her as 'Property of Seeley Booth'. A part of her wanted her to call him out on it but she couldn't, she wanted his mark on her. Wanted to have the reminder later no matter what happened next. Booth pulled at her jacket until she relinquished her hold on him and allowed him to remove it.

Booth hooked his hands underneath her bum again and lifted her effortlessly, her legs wrapping around him, tightening so deliciously a jolt shot up his spine. It mustn't have reached his brain because it began working again and he placed her back on the counter, pulling away he had to make sure.

"Bones, are you sure?" 

"Yes Booth, I want you, I need to feel you... All of you" that was all Booth needed to hear as he picked her up once again and took her to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
